


The Body in the Sea

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: A body has been found washed up by the sea
Kudos: 12





	The Body in the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'evidence'

The Body in the Sea

by Bluewolf

The body was lying face down in the water of Puget Sound. It had obviously been there for some time, caught on a rock and being left behind by an outgoing tide. Even so, the two young men who found it dragged it out, their initial hope that they had found the drowning victim in time quickly crushed when they saw the face. From the discoloration, and the raw wound on the temple, there was no doubting that the man was dead, and had been for more than a few hours.

One of the men pulled out his cell phone and dialled 911. Then they waited, sitting on rocks above the high tide mark (because those were dry), until the police arrived.

The police were followed within seconds by an ambulance.

Rex and Barry Wilmington explained how they had been walking along the beach when they saw the body, and pulled it out of the water in case they could resuscitate the victim. One of the EMTs looked up from where he and his partner were checking the dead man. "The blow to his head probably knocked him unconscious," he said. "Unconscious and in the water - he'd have drowned in a very short time."

"Do you think he just tripped and fell, or might he have been attacked?" one of the patrol cops asked.

"Good question. But if he was attacked, it was from the front. It'll be up to Dan Wolfe to try to establish that."

The EMTs loaded the dead man into the ambulance, and drove off.

The Wilmingtons were just finishing giving the police their statement when an elderly truck pulled up beside the patrol car. Two men got out - one tall, the other rather smaller and with long hair.

It was the smaller one who grinned cheerfully and said, "Hi, Todd, Dave."

"Hello, Blair," the senior one, Todd, replied.

"Despatch said you've got a body?" the other man asked.

"Yes, Detective - it's already on its way to Dan Wolfe. The EMTs reckoned the guy had fallen and hit his head before he went into the water - or when he went into the water - so he was unconscious - "

"And drowned pretty well instantly."

"That's what they think. This is Rex and Barry Wilmington - they were walking on the beach and found the body. Gentlemen, Detective Ellison and Consultant Sandburg."

The taller man - Detective Ellison - nodded. "And you didn't see anyone else on the beach?"

"No. We pulled the guy out in case we could revive him, but it was obvious he'd been dead for a while." It was Rex, the older brother, who answered.

"Where exactly was he?"

Rex showed him. "His clothes were caught on that rock, or he might have been pulled out into the Sound."

"Thanks." Jim glanced at the patrol cops. "You have their address? Right - we probably won't need to speak to you again - " he told the Wilmingtons. "You're just the poor sods who happened to find the man. You can get home now - even Todd and Dave can get back to the station - but we - " He looked at the sky, where the clouds were beginning to look more than a little threatening - "we'll have to have a look around for evidence. Even if Dr. Wolfe decides that the victim was just unfortunate enough to have a fatal accident, we need to look for some proof of it."

A couple of minutes later, left alone on the beach, Jim and Blair turned their attention to the rock Rex had indicated. Of course, it was more than probable that the man had fallen further up the beach, been carried to there by the tide and then been caught up on it.

After some minutes, and with a heavy rain beginning to fall, Jim shook his head. "The tide has destroyed any signs," he said. "I can't see anything or smell anything that could give us a clue." He sounded more than a little disgruntled.

"Let's get out of the rain, then," Blair said. "And remember - I've told you before. You're a sentinel; but you're not superman. You can't find evidence that either was never there or isn't there because it has been completely destroyed."

"You're right. I hope Dan has managed to come up with something."

Side by side they headed for the truck.


End file.
